


The Situation At Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, ereri one shot, hah they have to share a bed, hanji is a little shit, levi is actually adorable, my first one shot in fact, there is bad language fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Levi, Hanji, and Petra are on a road trip. They decide to stop at a hotel midway. But when Eren and Levi see the situation at hand, they aren't happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Situation At Hand

The wind whistled in his ears as he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of spring. Eren didn’t like summer. He didn’t like winter either. But the weather in between was beautiful, even if it didn’t last long. And on nights like this, he just wanted to be in the moment. He wanted the feeling of bliss to engulf him in its warm arms, and cradle him to sleep. He wanted to breathe in its scent. He wanted to just be.

But that was hard to do when Levi fucking Ackerman is sitting less than a feet away from you.

Eren shuffled in the passenger car seat, crossing his arms. It was a bit on the cold side, but Eren wasn’t about to roll up the window. Levi didn’t seem to mind either, claiming that it made the car feel less stuffy. Hanji and Petra were asleep, so they had no voice in this decision.

Eren listened to the sound of cars passing them by. The street lights draped over his face, strips of light quickly slipping by. He felt peaceful, but still slightly on edge. Maybe it was because Levi usually made people uncomfortable by his mere presence, or maybe it was because of what happened the other day, or maybe it was that the event had triggered some stronger feelings towards Levi?

No. That wasn’t it.

Eren tried to focus on something else, anything else. But he really couldn’t avoid the elephant in the room.

Levi cleared his throat, which caused Eren to flinch. And then it was silent again.

Suddenly Levi spoke up, and Eren sighed, “The hotel Hanji picked out for us is coming up. You should wake them.”

Eren turned to the two people sprawled across his back seat. Hanji had fallen in the area between the front and back seats, and Petra had somehow managed to fall asleep with her head back, facing the car door. Her neck would definitely hurt in the morning. Eren poked Hanji in the ribs until she made an inhuman sound, meaning that she was _definitely_ _awake_ and _Eren, if you continue, I will put ketchup in your coffee._

Petra was easy to wake up. All Eren needed to do is throw an empty soda can at her and she was already awake. Levi gave him a side glance.

“I hope you’re planning on putting that back in the trash bag.”

Eren smiled lazily, “I know, I know.” Petra handed it to him. She was nice to him, but didn’t completely trust him, which is her right. Sometimes Eren freaked out, and Petra wasn’t really strong enough to deal with him when it happened, but she had to once. Needless to say, it didn’t go well. Nothing against her, she was just the wrong person at the wrong time. Eren had been careful around her from then on.

They pulled into the mostly-empty parking lot. Eren turned back to the window. The hotel was pretty nice, which was a relief. He half-expected Hanji to choose a crappy motel for laughs.

Levi dropped Eren off to go check in. He usually left anything that included socializing with strangers to Eren, seeing as though Levi had little-to-no people skills. Eren was fine with it.

Levi met up with him a bit later, practically carrying his two drowsy friends. Eren greeted him by running to catch Hanji, who had insisted that she could walk on her own. It almost seemed like they were drunk. Eren was pretty sure that was exactly what the receptionist thought, and was mildly embarrassed.

“So,” Hanji said, leaning against the back wall of the elevator, “I reserved two rooms. I thought that Petra and I would share one while you two boys shared the other.”

Levi shot her a _“Are you fucking with me”_ glare, and Eren just stared at her with wide eyes. That was not going to go well. Not at all.

Hanji threw her arms in the air with a smile, “Hey! What’s with those dirty looks!”

She might have not understood the entire situation, but she also wasn’t an idiot: There was some tension between the two, and sharing a room wasn’t exactly going to help it.

Eren threw a look over at Levi with a look that said, _“Are you hearing this?”_ Levi responded by rolling his eyes.

Hanji laughed, “It’ll give you guys a chance to actually talk. Awww, come on,” She punched Eren's arm, “You can’t be mad at _me_!”

Except he was. He was very very mad at Hanji. But there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed, and the elevator door opened with a ding! It turned out that their room was right next to Hanji/Petra’s. Petra pulled Eren aside to tell him that if things get too awkward, he could send Levi over to their room. Eren nodded. Petra was really nice.

The minute Levi opened the door to their hotel room, Eren was rushing to the bathroom. Levi scowled as Eren ran by, but Eren didn’t care. He had to pee.

He could hear Levi’s bag drop outside.

Then silence.

Then, “HANJI, WHAT THE FUCK.”

Eren hurried to see why Levi was so pissed off, and found himself staring at a double bed.

No, not two double beds. One bed.

Before he could stop him, Levi was already banging on Hanji’s door.

Eren decided that it was best to let Levi deal with it. He took off his shoes and leaned back on the bed. It felt good to lay down after over twelve hours in a car.

Suddenly, he heard shouts coming from next door. He felt bad for Petra, who was probably trying to calm down Levi. That wasn’t going to happen. Eren chuckled to himself.

Suddenly he heard a bang, and Levi was now back in their room, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and furious. Eren decided to sit up. Levi was about to rant.

“So apparently the fucker I call a friend thought it would be funny to see how I dealt with this situation. She wanted to know if she could ‘test my masculinity.’ Well it’s not funny. And now, there are no free rooms. So we’re stuck with this shit.” Levi was livid.

“Can’t we switch with them?” Eren was pretty pissed too.

“They’re sharing a double bed too.”

“Great.” Eren just wanted to sleep.

Levi sat down on the bed next to Eren. Eren watched Levi as he took off his shoes and set them to the side.

“Listen, I can sleep on the floor. It’s no problem at all. There are extra sheets in the closet-”

“Eren.” Levi’s voice cut through his own. Eren closed his mouth slowly. “Eren, I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor.”

Eren nodded. They sat in silence, staring at each other intently.

"Eren, we need to talk."

Levi was right. Eren knew this, but he wanted to avoid this conversation as long as possible.

"About two nights ago, I just want to make sure there aren't any awkward feelings-"

"None." Eren lied

"Don't cut me off, you brat. Anyway, what happened then is in the past. I didn't mean to, and I won't kiss you again." The thing is, Eren didn't want it to be in the past. He was ready to be honest with himself- he was really attracted to Levi. And now Levi was saying that he hadn't meant it.

"I guess we should go to bed." Eren went in the bathroom to change. When he entered the hotel room again, he couldn’t help but stop and stare. Levi wasn’t wearing a shirt. Okay.

"It will be hot underneath those covers." Was the excuse Levi gave him. Eren nodded, but he was really just checking out Levi's abs. Levi noticed this and shot him a look, before moving to the bed.

Eren curled up under the covers. It wasn't too hot, and Levi could definitely wear a shirt. But he wasn't about to argue.

Levi crawled into the covers beside him, turning so his back was to Eren. Eren decided to do the same. Before long, he was fast asleep.

 

Eren felt a slap and woke immediately. Levi had hit him, not intentionally, but his arm must have hit Eren while he was sleeping. Eren moved the arm off of him, a bit annoyed, and tried to go back to sleep. But this time, he couldn’t fall asleep as easily as he did before. Eren shifted his position, lying on his back. He looked over at the sleeping man next to him. Levi had his mouth open slightly, drool dripping down his chin. It was disgusting, sure, but it was still a little funny to see the oh-so-graceful Levi drooling in his sleep. Eren turned to his side, facing Levi now, who was lying on his back. Levi was really attractive, even more now that his face looked so relaxed. Eren smiled to himself. He was sharing a bed with Levi Ackerman. Sure, it had been against his will, but they were actually sharing a bed. Then Eren frowned. But one of them was shirtless.

Speaking of the devil, Levi mumbled something unrecognizable under his breath and turned to his side. His nose brushed passed Eren’s, and Eren suddenly found himself unable to breathe. If Levi opened his eyes, they would staring directly at each other, no space between them. Eren guessed that that would be pretty awkward, but he didn’t want to move. It was oddly comforting, feeling Levi’s breath against his own. He closed his eyes and started to drift off again.

Eren was slapped again. This time not in the face, but rather the waist. Levi apparently waved his arms around wildly in his sleep or something. Eren let out a deep breath, before remembering their close proximity to each other. He opened his eyes quickly to make sure the other man was still asleep, and was relieved to see Levi’s closed eyes. He decided that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again this close to Levi, so he gently placed the man’s arm off of him and tried to turn on his back without waking Levi. He managed to do so successfully and cheered for himself. Good job, Eren. So stealthy. And then, he was sleeping again.

He was hit for the third time, on his waist again, but this time it was like Levi was pulling Eren towards him. He had managed to move closer to the brunette and was now snuggling his face into Eren’s shirt. Eren identified this as an attempt to cuddle. Whether Levi intended to or not, they were cuddling, and Eren couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter. It was confirmed: Levi was an adorable sleeper. Eren looked down at the raven-haired man with a smile and wrapped his arm around him. Levi sighed his name softly, which only made Eren happier. He wanted this. He wanted to hold Levi close to him every night.

But he knew that it wasn’t going to happen immediately.

However, as Eren watched Levi’s chest rise and fall, he felt confident in one thing.

No matter what, it was going to happen.

Eren kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes. And for the last time that night, he fell asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Levi is my child and a cute sleeper, okay?  
> Anyway, I decided to post this now and update Keep Dreaming next week.  
> Tell me how you like it! I read through it this time and I think I caught most of the mistakes, but if there's anything major, please tell me.  
> Awww I love you guys. ^_^


End file.
